Awakening Darkness
by DragonEye0905
Summary: A classmate of Kagome's somehow follows her into the magical well, and doesn't find who she was looking for. A demon's plan to revive a powerful diety involves this girl, and her life depends on who she puts her trust into. OC, no pairings other than cannon. On temporary hiatus, until I find inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first-ever fanfic, and I hope you really enjoy it and continue to read until the end. Reviews would be very nice indeed precious...And as of yet, there are no official parings and I am hoping to create some in later chapters!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Kasumi Inoue stared down at the paper sitting on her desk. The teacher had handed out the test papers that they had been studying for the last week. But Kasumi couldn't focus her attention on anything but the fact that the normally empty seat directly in front of her was now full. Every time Kagome Higurashi was feeling well enough to attend school, it made Kasumi sick to her stomach.

It was because five months ago, Kagome had been hospitalized and Kasumi wanted to visit the Higurashi family. Only when she arrived at their shrine, she saw Kagome running into a little shack-like building. [If she's hospitalized,] Kasumi thought, [why is she running around her home?]

Kasumi returned her attention to the test. She finished when the final bell rang.

She walked out into the cool October weather and saw Kagome hurriedly walking towards her home. Something inside Kasumi was nagging at her, and she started following her at a distance at which she would not be noticed. "No one can be sick _that_ much." she muttered. When they were almost there, Kasumi paused mid-step. What would she say? She couldn't just say "I've been stalking you and you're skipping class."

[No. I've come this far. I can't back down now.]

Kasumi watched as Kagome entered the same shed as the one five months ago. She strutted up to the doors and opened them, half expecting to see Kagome's face of shock when she saw she'd been followed. But she wasn't in the shed.

[Weird... maybe she's hiding in the well...] Kasumi glanced down into the wooden hole but still couldn't see anything. She put her hands on either side on the opening and leaned way in, trying to make out anything in the blackness that loomed in front of her. Her hand slipped and she thrust it back when the skin caught on a chipped piece of wood. She felt herself start to fall and tried to stand up, but that only made it worse.

Kasumi felt wind rushing by, a scream escaping from her lungs. She braced herself for the impact of the earth, but no such force came. Instead, she found herself floating in a vast, starry universe. She glided up to one of the lights, its luminance brighter than any other star she could see. When she neared it however, it turned an angry red, with a black core. She tried to retreat, but it was too late. The light consumed her with its eerie glow. she could faintly hear laughter in the distance, a cold, torturing sound. A few seconds later, she blacked out.

Kasumi awoke to find herself lying on tightly packed dirt. Slowly, she sat up, triggering an ache in the back of her skull. When the pain dulled, she glanced at the ivy clinging to the wall. [Wasn't there a ladder here? I must have been dreaming...] She began to climb the wall and when she poked her head out of the opening, she gasped. Instead of the dark, musty room she had entered not long ago, she looked upon a lush, fresh-smelling forest. She almost fell back down, but caught herself at the last moment. She climbed out all the way and stood there, taking in her surroundings until a cold voice whispered in her ear,

"So nice of you to join us."

Kasumi turned her head, but no one was there. When she faced the trees once again, a tall man had filled the space between two trees. Only, he wasn't really a man because he looked so... wrong. He was covered in gray scales that where the highlights should have been, they were black, as if he turned the light dark. His hair was long and silky smooth, blacker than the night sky, almost reaching his waist. He eyes were the color of blood, the pupils merely slits in the scarlet iris'. He wore what looked like black samurai armor over a gray kimono. He smiled at her, and she noticed that all his teeth were sharpened to lethal-looking points.

"Wha-what are you?" she stammered.

"A demon." his smile disappeared, his eyes burning into her as if he could see her insides. "I was wondering when you would wake up. After all I did to get you here, I wouldn't want you dying on me."

"But... why?"

He reached down, taking her smooth hand in his scaled one, pulling her to her feet, and looked down at her. "Does it really matter? All that's important is that you're with me now."

Kasumi was caught in his unwavering gaze. She didn't want to trust him but, she couldn't _not_ believe him. His eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, making her want to listen to every thing he said.

"Tell me your name." she said through the haze in her mind.

"Ijiwaru."(1) he whispered. "And what is your name?"

"Kas-" Kasumi was cut off by the arrow that whizzed between their faces, sticking itself in a nearby tree. Ijiwaru pushed her away from himself. She felt a burning sensation on her arms and looked down. There were deep gashes on her wrists where Ijiwaru had been holding her. [I thought he said that he wouldn't hurt me.] It felt as if a deep fog was clearing inside her head, alloying her to think clearly. She stared at the demon as in horror as if for the first time, realized just what he was. Another arrow flew and she saw that it was surrounded by a strange light. He jumped to the side, grabbing Kasumi in the process and turned to glare at his attacker. Kasumi turned as well and saw-

"Kagome!" she screamed.

"Silence!" Ijiwaru hissed. When he Kasumi continued to squirm and shout, he moved his hand and pressed his finger into a spot on the nape of her neck, and she once again lost conscious.

* * *

AN: Cookies to those of you who noticed that Ijiwaru's name literally translates into malicious. And cake for those of you who noticed what Kasumi's last name really means! Go look it up if you didn't and want to know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi woke to the sound of water dripping into a puddle. Her cropped hair was slick with sweat, clinging to her face. She gingerly pried the short, dark strands away from her face. She sat up and took in the room she was in. She was sitting upon a thick leathery hide that was placed in the center of a bamboo hut. There was a door that she could see at the far end of the room. She looked for the source of the trickling water and saw a leak in the ceiling. As time passed, she found it getting much more difficult to breath. The air was thick and hot with humidity, and Kasumi quickly pulled off her sweater, thankful that she had thought to wear a tank top under her school sweater. Noticing her bag, she scrambled over to it and took out one of the water bottles she kept with her and stuffed the sweater in the large opening before zipping it shut.

[Why is it so hot? Isn't is supposed to be October?] she thought as she practically downed the water in one swig. After putting the empty bottle by the rest of her things, Kasumi walked over to the door, which was no more than a straw mat hanging from an archway in the wall. Stepping through, she saw another bamboo hut standing approximately twenty feet away, connected by a wood and rope bridge. She looked down and instantly regretted it. There seemed to be no end to the chasm stretching out before her. The fog didn't help. She scurried over to the next hut, careful not to trip on the boards. There was a stone alter in the center of the next hut.. Incense burned, leaving the room smelling of sharp herbs. Blood stained the walls and atop the alter sat three, completely round stones. One was a dull red, one a shiny green, and the third a deep blue, almost black. A cup of thick, dark orange liquid was surrounded by the stones. Kasumi picked it up to further examine it. It smelled heavily of dirt, yet the smooth texture showed that it was dirt-free.

"You would be wise not to drink that if you value your life."

Kasumi hurriedly placed the strange liquid back on the alter and spun around. Ijiwaru stood an arm's reach away, watching her with mild interest. She started backing away only to run into the stained bamboo wall.

"Why did you take me? What do you want with me?"

"The answer is simple. I need you at my side at all times." he answered with a sly grin.

"Yeah but... why?" Kasumi forced herself to look him in the eyes when she spoke, not wanting him to know how much she feared him, but the trembling in her voice gave it away. He could probably see it in her eyes too.

"For now, let's say that you are an important asset in the future of this world." He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly done with the conversation. He stepped away from her, relieving her of some of her tension. He was still dressed in the same gray kimono from before, but had taken off the samurai armor. His feet were bare too, and his eyes were more orange than scarlet, yet still had that reptilian aspect.

"What are you staring at?" his voice had taken on an irritated tone.

"N-nothing." Kasumi replied, stuttering at his glare.

Ijiwaru silently stood there for a long pause, when he finally turned and exited through the "door" on the other end of the room. Kasumi followed after a moments hesitation. As she suspected, there were more wooded bridges, bamboo shelters, and endless chasms. There were three bridges heading off from the largest chunk of mountain that seemed to be the connecting point. The bridges either ended or split off when they met another mountain or tree. The construction seemed to never end. She could see maybe thirty small huts. She wondered if she and Ijiwaru were the only people here, or if was like a village of some sort.

A village of demons who crazily lived in impossibly high, crudely-built bamboo huts.

They walked the length of the bridge (Kasumi being more cautious than Ijiwaru, who seemed to not care that the only thing between an almost-endless drop and himself was a thin wooden plank)

and when they reached the last hut before the connecting mountain, Ijiwaru rapidly turned, eyes wide and stared at Kasumi, as if just now realizing that she had followed him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Before Kasumi could answer him, he shouted at her, "Return to the last room that way." He gestured on the direction that they came from. "You are not allowed beyond this hut. It's a sacred burial ground and you would taint it with your presence."

Kasumi didn't point out that demons would be far more likely to taint anything sacred than she was, but instead asked, "And if I don't?" trying to be tough, but was still frightened.

"I'll have to kill you sooner." he cooed, his voice taking on an eerie calm

* * *

AN: this chapter was a bit dry to me, (hopefully you liked it) and there will be more action in the next one! Pudding for those of you who review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know my stay says that the two main characters are Kagome and Sesshomaru, and I haven't had them is story but just a mention, but this chapter has Sesshomaru in it! Enjoy!

* * *

Kasumi returned to her room, suddenly feeling exhausted like she'd never been before. She got down on the leather mat on the floor and just laid there. Even though she couldn't move, she was so tired, sleep wouldn't come to her. As she was finally starting to drift off into the dreamy bliss of sleep, she heard a loud bang that jolted her into a sitting position. As she was scrambling up from the floor, another boom resounded through the room.

She dashed outside to see what was happening, and was almost knocked over the rope railings from the thousands of pieces of tiny bamboo splinters that flew at her. She ran ahead to the next bridge where she could more clearly see what was happening. Just as she passed through the hut unto the second bridge, the roof behind her collapsed in on itself. The remains of the bamboo structure immediately caught fire and smoke rose out of the rubble, clouding her vision.

A tall shadow passed over her head, heading toward the burial ground. She followed it as far as the end of the bridge when all of a sudden,

"Where do you think you're going?" Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks as Ijiwaru seemed to magically appear in front of her. "I told you to keep away from this place." he hissed in her ear. "I will deal with the problem at hand, while you return to your room."

"But I can't!" Kasumi protested. When the demon narrowed his eyes at her, she squeaked out, "the other hut collapsed, and I can't get through it..."

Kasumi felt a slight vibration beneath her feet, and looking down, wondered what was really happening when the wooden planks started to shift up and slightly lift her into the air, as if someone had just jumped on the other end.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ijiwaru was gazing at the other end of the bridge, where when Kasumi turned around, a tall man dressed in a white-and-red kimono was standing. The other man said nothing, but instead drew one of the two swords at his side and glared at Ijiwaru. "Still using Tokijin, eh? Haven't you been able to attain your half-brother's blade yet?"

At that, Sesshomaru started forward, an broke into a run after the first step. He ran at impossible speeds, and at the last moment, Ijiwaru grabbed Kasumi by the waist and flung himself over the edge of the bridge. Kasumi could hear the whiz of the blade as it passed through the nothing where they were standing.

When she finally registered that she and Ijiwaru were presumably falling to their deaths, she screamed, and screamed. And screamed.

"Honestly woman, do you do nothing but purposely agitate me?" Ijiwaru called over the sound of the wind. Not two seconds later, she heard a loud rip, and was suddenly jerked back. She felt as if she were rising up, and pried open her eyes-not noticing she had closed them. She was clinging to Ijiwaru, who had two, massive wings protruding from his back. His kimono was torn where the leathery wings connected to his scaly skin. He flew up, away from where they fell, and landed on a flat piece of rock, overlooking the entire chasm.

No sooner did her feet touch the ground, when he shoved her away from himself, almost knocking her over the edge of the rock. "Try to stay put this time, will you?" he growled, jumping over to where the grave, and Sesshomaru was.

Kasumi watched from a distance as Ijiwaru and Sesshomaru fought mercilessly. Ijiwaru raked his opposer's face with his long, needle-like claws. Sesshomaru seemed not to notice the bloody marks on his face, and cut a deep gash in Ijiwaru's stomach. Ijiwaru brought back his clawed hand and went straight for Shesshomau's heart. But his opponent was to fast for him, and he only managed to tear into his left arm. Kasumi stared in wonder at the sleeve of his kimono, it was torn to shreds, it should have had a limb that looked like the equivalent of raw hamburger, but it was free of blood and any skin at all. And the ruining of his kimono only seemed to make Sesshomaru angrier.

After whet seemed like centuries, Sesshomaru swung his sword and sliced off Ijiwaru's right hand. He did not cry out in pain, but instead started laughing. Smoothly, Sesshomaru drew back his blade and thrust it into the demon's heart. Ijiwaru fell to his knees, smiling, as if this was all a joke to him. Kasumi saw his lips move, but could not hear what was said. Suddenly, the earth around Ijiwaru burst into flames, as did the grave. Sesshomaru retrieved his blade and returned it to his sheath. The victor looked in Kasumi's direction, and met her eyes, then walked away from Ijiwaru's burning form.

Kasumi scrambled down the mountain as far as she could before Sesshomaru appeared on a narrow step next to her, making her almost fall. Up close, she could see that his eyes were golden, with a full head of bright, silver hair. He had a blue crescent moon and his forehead and other red markings on his face. She also saw that the gashes from the battle had all healed.

[Another demon...] she mentally kicked herself for not realizing it earlier. "You aren't going to kill me, are you?" she cautiously inquired.

Sesshomaru stared at her, as if deciding whether or not she was worth answering. Finally he said, "That would be a waste of this Sesshomaru's time, ningen*."

He turned to leave her there, and Kasumi shouted, "Wait!" he paused. "Will you take me with you?" Sesshomaru turned his head.

"What you chose to waste your time on is of no concern to me." at that, he set out again, walking down the crudely carved steps. After a moments hesitation, Kasumi started after him, deciding that she would most likely be safer with this demon who seemed indifferent toward her, than by herself in this world. Wouldn't she?

* * *

A/N: *for those of you who didn't know, ningen is Japenese for human, brownies for anyone who did! And reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: and this is the part of the story where you meet the Sesshomaru gang! It's a shorter chapter, so I the next one should be up real soon.

* * *

"But Sesshomaru-sama! Is it enough that you graciously allow Rin to accompany us, but who is she that she must follow you around everywhere!" Jaken complained to his master for about the fifth time that morning.

Jaken was the little green, toad-like demon who lived to serve Sesshomaru day and night. Kasumi quickly decided that he was one of her least favorite people. Not only did he have a strong disliking toward anything and anyone who wasn't Sesshomaru, but seemed to disfavor Kasumi more than anything.

"Jaken-sama, don't you enjoy Rin's company?"

"No Rin, I do not! I truly believe that if it weren't for the fact that Sesshomaru had such a kind heart, he would not even consider letting you come with us! It was very..." Kasumi tuned out the ranting. she looked over at Rin, who was smiling, despite the fact that her companion was going on about how the world would be better off without her. Unlike Jaken, Kasumi had a very strong attachment to Rin. She was about eight years old, and was probably the nicest girl Kasumi had ever met. She had been traveling with them for five days, and Rin always made her feel welcome, even if the others didn't. Rin swore up and down that Jaken was one of the best people in the world-next to Sesshomaru of coarse-and that he didn't _really_ mean any of the horrible thing he said about the two of them. Kasumi didn't believe it for a second.

The day was mostly uneventful, and she, Rin and Jaken (much to her disliking) were sitting around the fire Jaken had created with his magical staff. He seemed to be greatly distressed with having to share his fire with the two humans, but Rin must have pushed the right buttons, because he was mostly silent for the majority of the night so far.

"Kasumi-chan, what happened when you were with the yokai?" Rin asked. Kasumi was used to Rin's constant questioning, and explained that she was in his custody for a few days, only conscious for one, and also went into some detail about Sesshomaru's battle with Ijiwaru.

"Well of coarse Sesshomaru-sama won the fight! He could never be defeated! He killed the worm for what it was-"

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?" Jaken squeaked out in his naively toad voice. Silence followed his weak reply.

"...You did kill him, right my lord?" Rin gingerly suggested.

"One such as Ijiwaru cannot be defeated so easily." Sesshomaru's tone stated that they were to push no farther on the subject. Sesshomaru rose from his place away from the rest of the group and walked deeper into the forest they had settled into for the night.

Kasumi moved to follow him, but saw that the others made no such actions and sat back down on the log she was sitting on. "Where is he going?" she mused.

"Do not dare to question my lords actions! you are not worthy-" Jaken was cut short by Rin's hand slapping over his mouth and continued to mumble unintelligible things and her.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan. Sesshomaru-sama is always going out on his own. He always returns to us."

"I'm not worried, only confused why he would leave you alone with only him," Kasumi pointed at Jaken, "to protect you."

"Now wait a moment!" Jaken stuttered, breaking free of Rin's silencing hand. "I may not be as majestic or as powerful as the great Sesshomaru-sama, but I am the one he has placed his trust in and I expect you to at least respect his actions!" Kasumi laughed at that, because the toad had a point. He was nowhere near as powerful as his master. And she found it hilarious.

* * *

A/N: could Ijiwaru still be alive!? Maybe...Please review! Candy for those who do!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is much longer than the last one (at least I think so. the word count is practically double) I really wish you guys who read this would review, or maybe I'm just too paranoid about this. I'm checking my views like every hour...yeah, I'm a little spazz...

Also, if you did not get this impression, I will tell you now that the main reason she was able to travel through the well into the past, is because Ijiwaru pulled her through. If you did get it, great! :D

* * *

Kasumi awoke to the sounds of footsteps making their way toward her. She opened one eye, not surprised that it was still quite dark. Turning her head slightly in the direction of the footsteps, she saw that Sesshomaru had returned from where ever he had gone to. Not wanting to be caught, she evened her breathing, so as to appear asleep. She watched as he approached, and gazed at Rin's sleeping form. Next to Rin, Jaken twitched in his sleep, and let out a snort. Sesshomaru ignored this. It was horrific almost, how his features softened when he looked at her. Sesshomaru never seemed to ever show any emotion other than boredom, and occasionally anger. Kasumi let out a small sigh, but it was enough. Sesshomaru turned his gaze unto Kasumi and the mask he wore over his emotions returned immediately.

* * *

Kagome stormed off, needing to get away from Inuyasha. She had brought up the idea to find her classmate, Kasumi Inoue, and rescue her from the yokai who had stolen her away. Inuyasha was of coarse being difficult about the entire matter, and had rejected the idea of helping the girl.

"We already are having enough problems on our own, without running off to help that friend of yours!"

"How can you say that? She could be eaten! Or worse! We need to find her."

"What if it wasn't even your friend? What if you thought you saw her, and it was really just some village woman?" Inuyasha protested, unwilling to agree with Kagome.

"You and I both know it wasn't! She was wearing the exact same school uniform as me!" Kagome had started to scream.

"Well... I-" Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"Never mind, Inuyasha! If you won't help me, I'll just go find her myself!" she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out.

So now here she was, rampaging through the forest and muttering to herself about wash an idiot Inuyasha was. But she also was puzzled. Puzzled as to _how_ her friend had transported back through time. She needed to find Kasumi, and somehow get her back into the present. But she didn't know how to do that yet...

* * *

Kasumi felt small hands nudging her shoulders, and rolled over onto her stomach, mumbling words of things like sleeping for only five more minutes.

"But Kasumi-chan! Sesshomaru-sama is leaving! You don't want to be left behind, do you?" Rin said, crouching down next to her friend, poking her in the back of the head with her finger. Kasumi got up and stretched very much like a cat, and sleepily muttered,

"All right Rin-chan, I'm awake. Where are we going, do you know?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, won't say, but I'm sure it's someplace important." the little girl happily replied. They left the makeshift camp from the night before, and before long, Kasumi started to shiver. She had left her bag in the mountains, where it was strangely warm, and was now regretting leaving her sweater in her pack. It didn't help that a chilly wind was blowing in. There were dark, heavy rain clouds in the western sky, swiftly blowing in their direction. Rin must have noticed her shivering, because she was looking at Kasumi with eyes full of concern.

By the time they reached the edge of the forest, a cold rain had started falling down upon them. Rin, Jaken and Kasumi were huddled under a large leaf, avoiding getting themselves wet. Sesshomaru was standing on the rocky ledge overlooking a valley right outside the tree line. He did not seem to notice that it was pouring down on him. Or maybe he just did not care.

Kasumi could see a warm glow coming from down in the valley. She didn't know what to make of it at first, but she then saw a cloud of smoke billowing into the sky, and came to the conclusion that it was a small village. For a moment, she was hopeful, but then she saw the obvious distaste on the dog demon's face at the sight of human population. She was the one following him, and he would not go to a human village if she asked. For that, he might have killed her for asking such a question. Again, Rin must have seen her flicker of hope die out, because she called out,

"Sesshomaru-sama! May Rin-chan and Kasumi-chan visit the town?" Sesshomaru did not move toward her when he coolly relied,

"Do what you wish Rin, but take Jaken with you." Rin beamed. She looked at Kasumi, as if asking if this was all right, and Kasumi eagerly nodded in response.

"Yes, you will follow me and-wait! Sesshomaru-sama! You don't really mean for me to travel with them in the rain to the village. Do you?" the Kappa demon angrily screeched. Sesshomaru did turn his head to glare at Jaken's tone, henceforth shutting the little demon's mouth.

All the way down to the village, Jaken was muttering to himself about rain, and humans. Rin was skipping happily down the path, and Kasumi felt as if she were being watched. She glanced behind her, and as she suspected, nothing was there.

[I'm too paranoid.] she mentally criticized herself. It had to be no later than mid-afternoon, but it was as dark as midnight. The trio found the front gate, for the town was more like a fortress. It wasn't closed, but the guards standing post seemed weary to let them in.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid I can't let you in." the larger of the two men said.

"And why not? It's raining, and I need to get some supplies."

"We don't let youkai in here. The forest and mountains are crawling with them, and we've already had six attacks." the other man declared.

"Do I look like a yokai to you?" Kasumi was tiring of arguing with them. If they didn't let her in, she would be tempted to take Jaken's staff and burn them to a crisp.

The men looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. "Well...no. But you are dressed in strange clothes and your friend is obviously a demon." Jaken started rambling horrible things at them, but his words were not understandable, for somewhere along the way, Kasumi had ripped off the bottom hem of her skirt and tied it around his mouth, and his tiny webbed fingers could not undo the knot.

"What if I left him out here with you two to watch while I'm in there?" she demanded. The guards came together and whispered to themselves. After a minute, the separated and said in union,

"Agreed."

Kasumi took Rin's hand and walked past them without another word. She could hear Jaken's desperate cries for mercy, but didn't care. But her spirits did not last, for not long after, she realized that she had no money to spend. They were getting many stared from the people, but Kasumi did not care that her clothes looked funny to them. She did want to change, but not for that reason. It was nice and warm in the town, what with so many people running around, but once she and Rin left the comfort of the roofed fortress, she would be cold, and wet again.

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry, but we should really go now because-" Kasumi gasped. Where Rin had been standing moments ago, an empty space stared back at Kasumi. [Oh no.] she thought. [If I lose Rin, Sesshomaru is sure to kill me. There's no doubt. What do I do?] Panicking, she scurried over to the area where she saw other children playing, hoping Rin's own instinct had led here there, but she had no such luck. She was walking back to the gate-hoping that when Rin left, she would go through the one they had entered-when she heard her name being called in a hushed whisper. She turned and saw her, peeking out of a little shack, pleading with her eyes for Kasumi to come to her.

"Rin. You can't just leave my side like that." Kasumi exclaimed.

"I know. And I'm sorry Kasumi-chan, but look at what I found!" Rin held up an expensive-looking kimono and hakama pants. The pants were red, and the top was white. There were also hair ties hanging down from the bundle.

Remembering her cultural history, Kasumi immediately recognized it as a miko garb. "Rin! You can't just take things! Especially from a priestess!" Kasumi had started to raise her voice in fear of what would happen if they were caught stealing a miko's personal clothes.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan. I just wanted to help you." Rin's entire face fell, she looked as if about to cry.

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Kasumi looked at the heap of stolen clothes Rin was carrying. Not wanting to disappoint her any further, Kasumi took the bundle and told Rin to turn around. Stepping deeper into the darkness, Kasumi undressed and hurriedly put the miko garb on. With help from Rin, she tied her hair in the small, white sashes. Her hair had grown down past her shoulder blades since she fell down the Higurashi well. She found it odd, seeing as she had only been this world about a week, but didn't question it to much. She felt, right, somehow, in her new outfit. She determined that it was just the feeling of fresh fabric, but it also felt more than that. Carefully, she and Rin sneaked out of the shack, and toward the North gate. They weren't really sneaking, but more trying to not draw too much attention to themselves. But a miko always draws some to herself.

They made it out, a different pair of guards watching the entrance and Jaken, and retrieved the midget demon, and went through the rain back to Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

The dog demon turned, and stared at the girl panting at his feet, saying nothing, but waiting for her to continue. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kasumi-chan is missing!"

* * *

A/N: Oooooohhh. Kasumi isn't with Rin anymore. But you knew that. Muffins and sugar for any reviews! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: another short chapter, I wish they didn't exist, but they do happen every once and a while. And maybe you like them? ;]

* * *

Kasumi thought that maybe, just maybe, wearing a miko's clothes would prevent a group of bandits from kidnapping her. She, of coarse, thought wrong. She had been tied at the wrists, and waist, the ropes at her midsection acting like a leash, and was being dragged along by seven big, hairy, smelly men. It was not to any stretch of the imagination pleasant.

She had been walking in the storm with Rin and Jaken, when the bandits ambushed them from behind. Jaken needed no instruction to run ahead and leave the women behind, but Rin had almost been captured herself.

Now tied and tired, Kasumi allowed herself to be pushed along the muddy forest trail toward the thieves hideout.

She thought back to right before she had been taken fugitive, and how Rin had told her some very intriguing news.

"Rin-chan, how exactly did you know that I needed a change of clothes?"

"Well, Kasumi-chan was always fidgeting with her fabric, and sighing at it all the time." the little girl responded with a shy grin creeping across her face.

"It was that obvious?" The girl nodded.

There was a minute or so of silence, when Rin asked in a hushed tone. "Kasumi-chan, why is it that your clothes look like Kagome-chan's?"

"!" Kasumi stared at Rin like she had just said that eating dried worms was her favorite thing to do. She couldn't believe it! The entire time, Kasumi had been going on the extremely tiny chance that someday, she would run into Kagome, and Rin had known exactly who she was! "Rin, how do you know Kagome-chan?" she gently asked, not wanting to frighten the girl with her own enthusiastic attitude to the knowledge.

"Oh, Kagome-chan is-"

Kasumi never learned how Rin knew her friend.

That was when they were ambushed, and Kasumi screamed at Rin to run. Run back to Sesshomaru and not look back. She had told her to do so not for her own safely-for if Rin had also been captured, she was sure that Sesshomaru would come to save Rin, and kill Kasumi for letting it happen-but also because in the few days she had spent with them, she had felt close to Rin, she had even thought of her as a little sister.

Even if Rin was a little thief.

"Oi! Boss, what are we gonna do with the girl?" The man pulling her forward with the rope called ahead to his bandit leader.

"We'll most likely keep her until we can make an agreement with whoever's village she's protecting for some gold, until then, you can do whatever you want with her, as long as she stays alive." The leader laughed merrily, taking a swig of whatever was in the bottle he was carrying.

He disgusted Kasumi. Well, not to say that the other six men didn't, but their leader disgusted her most of all. Unfortunately, she had to keep up the charade that she was some powerful priestess. The problem was, she wasn't a priestess, and the bandits would soon realize that when no one reported a missing miko. The only thing that would be missed was the stolen clothes she was wearing.

* * *

A/N: this one I didn't like too well myself, but I had to write it in. Frosting for any reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope that my story makes sense and that I'm not confusing you or anything... Also, I really don't want anyone to be OOC, so if you feel that they are, (I may have already mentioned this...) PM or review!

* * *

Inuyasha recklessly dashed through the forest. Kagome didn't know what she was talking about. Finding shards of the Shikon no Tama was much more important than saving some stupid girl who wandered into the past. He would never understand the way her mind worked. Would never understand how any girl's mind worked for that matter.

The world passed by in a flash as he sped through the trees. After he was sure he had put a good few miles between himself and Kagome, Inuyasha landed on a branch overlooking a small dirt path. He sat there for some time, thinking about what had happened that morning.

[Kagome is the one who needs to apologize. I didn't so anything wrong, so why is she so angry? It's not as if she really knew the girl.] He decided to just stay put until either Kagome came looking for him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature, allowing them to put him to sleep.

After the sun had started to set, he woke to a rustling in the undergrowth. He peered down the path beneath him, and watched as seven burly men wandered into the space below him. Being pushed and pulled alongside them, was a beautiful woman, dressed in the clothes of a miko. Her head was downcast in despair, for the powers of a priestess did not work against regular humans. Purposefully seeking out one girl who could be anywhere was just ridiculous, and a futile waste of time. Rescuing a miko from bandits who were passing right below you was easy, and it was a true crime to imprison a miko. And besides,

Inuyasha just felt like ripping some one to shreds with his claws.

He lept down from his branch, and stood in the middle of the path, ahead of the group of bandits.

"Hey, you! Move, or feel my blade plunge into your belly!" The man is front bellowed with confidence behind his words. Inuyasha only cracked his knuckles. He was ready for them.

He sprung at the first guy, swiping a clawed hand across his eyes, blinding him. A foolishly brave one with a long, rusty sword came rushing at Inuyasha, a murderous glint in his eyes. Inuyasha sidestepped out of the way of the blade, and grabbed the guy by his hair and swung him into the next one who was running at high-speed toward him. Men number's four and five withdrew curved daggers, and came rushing in together, the bandit leader standing up, and blindly slashing with his sword. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga, and slew them all in one swing. The last two bandits-the ones holding the miko-trembled at the sight of the demon blade. They released their hold on her, and ran, screaming all the horrible things they would do to Inuyasha in revenge. He ignored them.

Inuyasha expected the miko to be afraid, or at least ready to strike him down with her spiritual powers. He did just kill five men without breaking a sweat. She was staring wide-eyed at him, but in more of awe of what he had just done. She composed herself and asked with an impatient note,

"Would you untie me, or are you just going to stare at me as if you've never seen a miko before?"

"Wha...oh, yeah, sure." he stepped up and used one of his claws to snap the rope tying her wrists together. She sighed in relief and started to undo the knot at her waist.

"Oh, and, thanks, for helping me." she hastily replied. She bowed slightly at Inuyasha, who nodded his head in return. "Mind telling me your name?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm-"

"Keh. It doesn't really matter what your called, seeing as when you get to where you need to be, I won't need your name any more."

"Fine." she forcefully said the word, making Inuyasha tense. "Jerk..." she then muttered under her breath, which Inuyasha's enhanced hearing still picked up.

* * *

Kasumi wasn't sure how she felt about her new traveling partner. She was also getting tired of changing companions. First, she was with Ijiwaru, who may or may not still be alive. Then, she was with Sesshomaru. Then the bandits, and now, this Inuyasha demon. He was arrogant, rude, selfish, and mean, but he was also strong and had saved her from those bandits. She just didn't know what to think of him.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting annoyed. He didn't know what to do with the miko, and couldn't travel as fast with her, than on his own. At the rate they were going, they wouldn't reach Kaede's village until late the following afternoon.

"Hey," he said, stopping for a moment. "If you climb on my back, we can go much faster than we are now." she stared at him for a long pause, mulling over her options. Climb onto the back of an incredibly powerful demon who could use it to kill her, or walk alongside an incredibly powerful demon, who could kill her at any moment. She decided to climb onto Inuyasha's back.

Now they were flying through the trees, not as fast as when Inuyasha had come this way before, but still three times faster than when they were walking.

It was dark when they reached the edge of the forest, but Inuyasha didn't want to run into Kagome until he had blown off some more steam, so he announced that they would spend the night in the cover of the trees.

Kasumi agreed to this. She didn't want to face anything new in the dark. Though a tiny voice in the back of her head was still overly cautious about demons, she knew she could trust Inuyasha with her life. [He hasn't killed me on the way here after all.] She closed her eyes, and like every time she did so, she silently prayed that she would wake up, and it would all be nothing but a bad dream.

That wasn't the case.

* * *

A/N: Ugg... I think that this one was short... or just filled with nothing... Anyway, more imaginary goodies for reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The deeper I get into this story, the less I like it. :( I feel as if I'm going to fast, but if I were to slow down, I would just drag on forever! Also, I am currently working on another story which I think is going well...**

* * *

The long, heavy silence was broken by the sounds of movement in the foliage on the forest floor. Only a few water droplets fell through the dense tree cover from the raging storm outside the safety of the trees. A tall, handsome demon emerged from the thick, cramped plants into a small clearing, free of any life other than himself. He reached out with a scaled hand, spreading the dirt around in small circles, making intricate patterns in the earth. When he sat back, admiring his work, the design started to faintly glow a deep black. As the seconds passed, the strange glow seemed to spread and consume everything around it. Anything it touched, it hissed and sizzled and started to drain of all life. The demon reached into the earthy pattern, and what he retrieved was a glossy, black orb, slightly larger than a peach. When the orb was fully remove from the ground, the now misty black glow resided, still leaving behind the destruction, which had now spread a diameter of three meters.

[Finally. Only one more to go now, before I can search for _her_ again.] The demon narrowed his eyes at the thought of the girl. She had escaped his clutches, but he wasn't going to be so careless this time. He needed her for the ritual. Admittedly, he did not need her for who she was, but she had been marked, and once marked by a demon, they will do everything in their power to make sure on fulfills their intended purpose. And Ijiwaru was getting impatient about it.

* * *

Kasumi awoke feeling refreshed, yet slightly disappointed when she found herself sitting in a tree instead of her bed. She missed her family, friends, and even school. She wondered what was going through their minds at her missing status, or if she was locked inside her own mind from the impact of hitting the bottom of the Higurashi Well. But she also knew that she really was in this freaky place, and that she wasn't dreaming.

Movement from a higher branch told her that Inuyasha was rousing. She carefully descended the tree, and sat down at the tree-line, and waited. Inuyasha eventually made his way over to her, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Mm..." he sleepily mumbled, "what is it you want now?"

"I want to go find whoever is in charge here and talk thing over with them. You know, miko business." She stumbled over her words. Thankfully, Inuyasha was too groggy to notice.

"Whatever..." he gazed off into the distance, as if he saw something rather interesting that she didn't. "Well, maybe she'll take you in or something, 'cause I can't stand to baby sit you forever ya' know." he paused before saying, "You smell kinda weird, ya' know..." he trailed off, deep in thought for a moment, then crossed his arms and walked toward the sounds of an early morning work day.

* * *

Kagome sighed, she had realized she would never find Kasumi on her own, and had returned to the village, in hopes of making peace with Inuyasha. Now he was gone, and had been since the afternoon before. [He must really be upset.] she wanted to tell him that she was sorry, but he needed to also apologize, because he did act like a jerk.

She turned and looked in the direction of the forest between the village and the Bone Eater's Well, and saw him walking up towards her. She almost broke into a run, but stopped herself when she saw _her_ traveling with him. She couldn't believe it. He had found her and was bringing her back with him! She turned and ran in the other direction, away from the pair. Kikyo was _dead. DEAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_ She knew that Inuyasha had loved Kikyo once, but she also knew that Inuyasha had started showing feelings for her, and she hated him when Kikyo showed up. Because whenever Kikyo was around, she was his number one priority. Hopefully she hadn't been seen, she didn't want Inuyasha to know how much she hurt. She only wanted him to know how angry she was.

She stormed into Kaede's shack, and plopped herself down next to the small built-in fire pit.

"Tell me child, what trouble's ye' that ya' must go around staormin' like that." The old miko gently spoke to Kagome in hopes of comforting her.

"Inuyasha. He doesn't have to be such a big-"

"Yes? Such a big what?"

Kagome slowly, agonizingly slowly, turned her head to face Inuyasha who had walked in the wooden shack with Kikyo right behind him.

"Go away. I don't need you and Kikyo here to ruin my-" she stopped short of herself. The woman standing behind the hanyo* was not Kikyo. In fact, she could not place her, though she did look a bit familiar...

The other girl's eyes went wide, she inhaled and held her breath. She looked as if she were about to scream in horror.

She did scream. Only it was more in relief and surprise.

"Kagome!" the stranger tackled Kagome in a death-inducing hug. Kagome felt the girl's sobs pouring out all over her back, and comforted her as best as she could.

"Ahh...It's going to be all right. Um..." She had no clue as to who she was. "Inuyasha, what's her name?" she whispered so as to not insult the mystery women who was clinging to her for her life.

"I don't know! And I didn't care at the time!" he shot a glare at Kagome, still offended at what she had said about him and Kikyo.

"N-no. It's all right...I bet I don't look a-anything like I used to." the girl choked out between sobs. "It's me...Kasumi. I'm s-so glad I f-found you."

"Kasumi!? But...How!?"

Kasumi pulled away from Kagome, and told her everything. About how she felt as if she was dragged into this strange world. About Ijiwaru, and Sesshomaru-who Inuyasha muttered something about why she smelled so odd-and Rin stealing clothes for her, and then about the bandits and Inuyasha. She looked at the three bewildered faces around her, and wondered if they thought her to be crazy, but Kagome's expression quickly changed to one of compassion, and understanding.

"I don't know what he planning, but lets just be glad that it's over." Kagome tried soothing Kasumi's nerves.

"It may not be..." again, the other three people gave her strange looks, as if she was crazy. "Sesshomaru said that Ijiwaru wasn't so easily killed. That could mean that he's still out there..." she trailed off, afraid of what would happen if it were true. She didn't want it to be that way, but she knew it was. Why would she still be here if it wasn't? "So what do we do?"

"Well, Miroku and Sango will be back soon, and I think that we should inform them about this, and get their input." Kagome looked up at the ceiling, and started tapping her finger on her chin.

"Keh. What use will they be? Why don't we just go find the guy and give him what's coming?" Inuyasha had started yelling, and then Kagome said something that sounded like 'sit' and Inuyasha then proceeded to do a face-plant on the floor. It was all very amusing.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, I am not boring you with my writing, and that you do enjoy it. But how will I ever know if you don't review! D: Please help me out here! There will be caramel-covered candy apples for anyone who does!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is, my 9th chapter! I kinda wanted this to go on a bit longer, but I fear that the end is almost near... I am slighly disappointed with it right now, so if it isn't as good as normal, its all the frustration coming off of me.**

* * *

He could see them. They were standing in a field, scanning the cloudy eastern sky for any sign of the rest of their group. He had gathered much information about them. The hanyo, Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half-brother, but he already knew that. There was Kagome, the miko, again, Ijiwaru had known of her for a while. He could also see Kasumi, who had dressed in the traditional garb of a miko instead of her strange green-and-white clothes like the other girl's.

But who he did not know of until recently, was a demon slayer, known as Sango. She was powerful, for a human. And the monk, Miroku. Ijiwaru had heard of him before, but had not known that he was traveling with them. The Wind Tunnel in his palm had made him quite famous in both the human and demon society. And the young fox demon was constantly slipping from his memory. Shippo. Was that his name? It didn't matter. None of them did. Only Kasumi, and Kagome.

Who were about to leave their friends behind.

* * *

There was a loud rumbling in the sky, a storm was approaching. Kasumi turned away from Inuyasha and Kagome. She didn't know what they were looking for, and wanted to escape into her own mind for a while. Only, she saw _him_. He was right there, sitting in a tree at the edge of the forest. He noticed her gaze and smiled, raising his hand in greeting. Kasumi screamed again.

"Kasumi, what is it?" Kagome had rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Kagome look! He's right there! In those trees, can't you see him?" Kasumi pointed at Ijiwaru, who continued to give her that evil grin. Kagome's eyes went wide, and she signaled for Inuyasha to come over and look. Before Inuyasha had time to even turn around, Ijiwaru disappeared, the only sign of him being there was a slight swaying of the branches.

"Keh. You women are hallucination. There's no one there. It's just wind."

"Inuyasha! He really was right there!" Kagome was shouting at him, but her voice was laced with fear for her friend.

Something tickled the back of Kasumi's neck, and she rapidly spun around to find nothing there. Confused, she once again faced the trees, only to find that Ijiwaru was standing only five feet away, and had his arms around Kagome's neck and midsection. Inuyasha was sprawled on the dirt, his fuzzy ears covered in blood.

[How could he be defeated in only mere seconds!?]

As if reading her thoughts, Ijiwaru whispered in his frightfully smooth voice, "One such as me has the power to slow, even alter the flow of time, Kasumi."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Easy. I am a collector of information, and I have spies that do the collecting for me." His red eyes narrowed in a glare. "Now, come with me before our friend loses her head."

Kasumi couldn't let anything happen to Kagome, so she shakily placed her hand over his scaly arm. He was cold where she touched him, and he gave her a look that she would have died for if she wasn't so scared (Why did he have to be so handsome?). She had only been with him for a few days, but she felt as if she had escaped him after years of being in his possession.

There was another loud ripping sound, and one again, huge leathery wings sprouted from his back. He tightened his grip on Kagome and shifted her so that he could also carry Kasumi.

"Wait! You said that you would let her go if I came!"

"My dear girl, when did I ever say such a thing?"

* * *

Ijiwaru was enjoying this. She gave him a took that told him everything. She was afraid of him, more that anything else. But she was also intrigued. He would bet that she was asking herself questions like, 'why is he doing this?', 'why me?' and, 'what does Kagome have to do with this?'.

Well, she would find out soon enough. The other girl, Kagome, had lost conscious some time after they were in the air. Inuyasha was somewhere behind them, the spell Ijiwaru had used to knock him out wasn't a very powerful one, and with the already being quite half-demon strong, it didn't last too long.

Ijiwaru only had to avoid minimal attempts from Inuyasha at attacking him. It was fairly easy as the half-breed was blinded by rage and desperation to rescue his miko. Not long after the third try, Ijiwaru could see his mountain rising up behind the line of trees. He could feel the power pulsing off from the center of it, where _he_ was buried. It was only a matter of time, before he rose up again, and took what was rightfully his.

He heard the moans of the wind as it blew through the bamboo and bended the flimsy plant this way and that. A smile grew on his lips, as he though of his home, where he would soon perform the most powerful ritual this earth and its parallel had ever seen!

He softly landed just outside the small hut on the opposite end he had placed Kasumi in when she had been there last. He swiftly wandered in past the mat handing over the archway, and placed Kagome on a pile of demon fur. He bound his other load to the alter that stood in this room. She squirmed and screamed to be let go, but he silenced her with a backhand. Blood trickled down her nose and his hand, where the two forced had made impact.

"Now, you already are dressed for the part, and I thank you for being prepared for it would be a hassle to have to dress both you and your friend." his eyes glinted with evil intentions, and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I shall return by the setting of the sun, and when I do, I want your full cooperation, got it?" he patted her cheek and whispered a small '_of coarse you do_,' before leaving the two woman alone.

* * *

Ijiwaru returned as promised, just before the sun set, its orange glow casting strange shadows around them. Kagome didn't stir when he entered their room. He was carrying a small bundle of red and white clothes. Kasumi instantly recognized it as the same style that she was wearing, the garb of a miko.

"So what, are we playing dress up of something?" Kasumi bravely spat. She instantly regretted it, for a nasty glare full of murder and hate was given in response.

"Now, now. Unlike you, my dear Kasumi, your friend here is actually entitled to wear this. You only do because that little girl stole it for you." he laughed at Kasumi, as her eyes widened. "Yes, I know all about your little adventure with the girl and her demon accompanies. But, it is true that you both must wear it for the cleansing." when he finished speaking, he turned his back to her, and began stripping Kagome of her uniform. Kasumi glared daggers at him back, and he laughed again, somehow knowing what she was doing. Thankfully, he spent no more time than necessary when he was redressing her in the priestess clothes.

Ijiwaru wore an evil grin, his fangs showing through. "Now that we're all ready, let the cleansing begin."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the drop-off with this chapter, but I was in a HUGE rush to get it posted, so I am dearly sorry it it is not very good... but please review anyway and there will be tiny fruit tarts for those who do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I promise, this story is not dead! I had a terrible case of writer's block with it, and have been busy working on my Zelda fic. And on top of that, I have been sick for what seems like eons, and I have not been able to think clearly enough to write anything. I hope that you think this was worth the wait! And I am sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Kasumi gaspd as the boiling water was poured over her head. Completely naked, she sat in a wooden wash-tub, and was scrubbing herself violently. A bucket was hanging above her head, and was connected to the ceiling of the bamboo hut she was in. There was a small hole above the bucket, and through many bamboo tubes, the bucket was being filled with hot water from somewhere... and when the bucket was full, it tipped over onto her. She grabbed the bar of smoke-smelling soap, and continued to scrub at her skin.

One last time, the bucket emptied, and she noticed that the sound of it refilling stopped. She took that as her cue to get up and dry herself. She wondered what other kinds of things a 'cleansing' would involve. She hoped that she would be able to escape. Or that maybe Sesshomaru would come save her again. Thinking of sweet, innocent Rin, she hoped that the girl was all right, and hadn't been hurt when the bandits had come.

She dressed herself in the white robe that was placed out for her, and emerged out onto the wooden platform outside the small hut. The air smelled of smoke, and sage. She noticed a thick, gray cloud rising up from the largest chunk of mountain. She wandered over numerous bridges, hoping to find Kagome somewhere, but her friend was nowhere to be found.

Exhausted, Kasumi fell into a heap on the floor of one of the larger huts. Whatever Ijiwaru was making her go through, it was taking a toll on her. Twice she had sat in a room of burning herbs. She also had to walk on red-hot stones, though when her bare feet had touched one of the rocks, it had felt as cold as ice.

Kasumi's eyes felt heavier than lead, and just as she was beginning to drift off into sleep, she heard the icy voice of Ijiwaru standing in the door frame.

"There's no time to be resting! Get up!" Kasumi felt his foot slam into her thigh, and she let out a gasp. She did not rise from the floor, she was afraid of him, and she just felt so tired... She felt a tugging on her head, and suddenly, she was face-to-face with the demon, who was holding her up by a fistful of her hair.

"Will you follow me like a good girl, or must I carry you to the next part of your cleansing?" the demon snarled. Kasumi stayed silent and gave him a look that said she wasn't really there. Ijiwaru sighed, and yanked her along behind him by her hair, and her wrist. Kasumi stumbled the entire way, but managed to keep up without hurting herself too much.

They arrived at the only structure that wasn't made entirely of bamboo. It was made of a dark-colored wood, and there was stone construction as well. Ijiwaru dragged her inside, and down two flights of stairs, where the rooms were carved out of the mountain itself, with wooden dividers creating more rooms per floor.

"I am going to need you to stay awake, and do this one final part of the preparation. If you find yourself unable to do it, I guess I will have to bathe you myself." Ijiwaru's scowl was replaced by a menacing smirk. Kasumi instantly gerked into reality, and saw another bathing room. Only instead of a wooden washtub with a series of tubes filling the tub, there was a small pool. It was filled to the brim with a slightly yellow-tinted liquid. She recognized the scent as being sake, and she wondered if she was going to be cooked and eaten.

As if reading her mind, Ijiwaru laughed a cold, harsh sound. "No, this is not your average sake. No, this is sacred, used for cleansing rituals, and also the kind that gods consume." The demon stepped out of the room, and slid shut the shoji door that divided that part of the room from the next.

Kasumi stood still for a while, and when she heard Ijiwaru's footsteps travel up the stairs, she took off the robe she was wearing, amd stepped into the pool. The scent of such strong sake made her dizzy, and she sat down in one of the shallow parts of the pool, her neck down concealed my the steaming liquid. Hoping this would all be over soon, she again scrubbed her tired and sore body until she was sure she would never cease to smell of the bitter-sweet drink.

* * *

"But Sesshomaru-sama! Kasumi-chan needs our help! What if she's in danger?" Rin was following along behind Sesshomaru and Jaken, wishing the dog demon would help the girl who had traveled with them for a while. He hadn't responded to a single plea, which she took as a sign that he could be persuaded to help if she prodded the subject enough. Unfortunately for her, the Kappa was not so silent.

"Rin! Would you just shut your mouth! The great Sesshomar-sama has no time for such weaklings! Espescially ones too weak to protect themselves from mere humans!"

"But Jaken-sama, Kasumi-chan is human too!" Rin didn't often become impatient, but the Kappa had been arguing with her all day, and he refused to stop complaining when she wasn't even talking to him! Sesshomaru-sama could answer for himself, and Jaken-sama was only dishonering his name by speaking! If Sesshomaru didn't think talking was necessary, than Jaken shouldn't do it for him.

"Exactly! She is but a weak, selfish, little human ra-"

"Shut up Jaken-sama! no one wants to hear your opinion on this!" Rin had screamed at him, something she had never done before. This earned her a wide-eyed, slack-jawed Jaken, and even Sesshomaru turned to face her with slightly enlarged eyes.

Rin stood there, with her hands clenched at her sides, glaring at Jaken. As if daring him to respond to her outburst. Gripping the two-headed staff in his webbed hands, Jaken stepped away from the little girl. She had never, in all of her time spent with Sesshomaru, raised her voice in anger toward him! Or anyone else for that matter. Slightly afraid, he cowered under her gaze, hoping she would soon return to her normal, chatty self. Unfortunately for the Kappa, she remained angry and silent towards him the rest of the day. He normally would have rejoiced in her solitude, but she kept throwing him angry looks that made him stomach clench with guilt.

Even when they sat around a fire created by Jaken's staff, Rin did not speak. She turned away from any attempts that the Kappa made at trying to get her back into her normal mood. Sesshomaru left the two of them alone that night, as he wandered away into the darkness. Jaken was feeling just horrible at how he had acted earlier. Or, more of how Rin had reacted to it. He knew that there was only one true way to cheer up the little girl.

"Rin," he started. Rin only glared at his soul. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jaken continued. "Rin, I just want to say that I-that I'm-" He was having a difficult time getting out the words he was trying to say. He couldn't recall the last time he had ever said what he was about to now! "That I am sorry."

Rin's glare died down just a smidgen, but she was still furious with him. He continued talking to her. "Also, I believe, that we should go. Search for Kasumi, is what I mean."

That, got a large reaction out of the girl. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened a little in surprise. She had never expected Jaken-sama to suggest that they go and search for Kasumi-chan! Her face grew into a huge smile, and she leapt at the demon sitting next to her.

"Oh, thank you Jaken-sama! Rin-chan forgives you!" Jaken's already-bulging eyes popped out of his head even moreso than one might think possible without bursting. Rin had him in a death-grip hug that was the cause of his bulging eyes. "Lets go Jaken-sama! We have to hurry!"

"Without Sesshomaru-sama? But Rin! Where do you think you're going?"

"Rin-chan thinks that Kasumi-chan is this way!" Rin pointed towards the mountains that rose up, high into the dark sky. She grabbed Jaken's webbed hand in hers, and started dragging him along behind her.

"But Rin, how exactly do you know this?"

"Rin-chan can feel it!" Rin's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, she was so excited. Jaken knew that there was no turning back now. He had promised her his help, and now they were wandering off into the unknown, without Sesshomaru. Jaken was never worried about where he travled, but only if he had Sesshomaru with him. What would happen now that he was wandering off alone? Or, at least without Sesshoamru there to lead the way?

Sighing, the Kappa allowed the girl to drag him into the forest, towards the giant mountain looming above their heads. In fact, if he was not mistaken, Jaken thought he could see a dark, omninous cloud, spirling around one of the peaks. He hoped beyond all hope, that Rin would change her mind, and would wait for Sesshoamru to come with them. But he knew it would not be so.

* * *

It was mid-morning when he returned to the fire that had burned out from the night before. He did not pay attention to the stale scent that lingered on the air. Or, he did not pay attention to the fact that the scent in the air was stale at all. So Sesshomaru was slightly surprised when he returned to the spot where he had left Rin only hours before, and found it empty. Usually, if she did run off, Jaken stayed around to tell her off, and point him in the direction of where Rin went, but even the Kappa was missing.

Wondering why she would have left, Sesshomaru remembered how yesterday, she was constantly asking for permission to find the human who had traveled with them for a while. But why had Jaken gone as well? Sesshomaru could only guess that Rin had threatened him in some way.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Sesshomaru followed the scent of his two small companions. If he did not hurry, it would be at least late evening before he caught up to them. But Sesshomar had an idea. He would follow them at a slow pace, he would trail along behind them, to see what they ran into. He knew that after a while, Rin would become worried that he had not yet returned to her. He knew that Jaken was already scared out of his little toad-like mind. This might be amusing, even for Sesshomaru...

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What has Rin gotten herself (and Jaken) into!? **

**Eh, I am very apologetic. I really don't know how to do a cleansing ritual, and could not find a reliable source on google to explain to me how to do one. So, I picked some things that I thought might be cleansing to the body, and soul. If I believed in that anyway...**

**Do you guys think that I'm taking this too fast? Too slowly? Just right? Aahhrrrgg! I NEED to know these things! Please review! Tiny, chocolate truffles will rain from the sky if you do! At least, they will in fantasy land. It's a nice place, filled with so many wonderful, delicious sweets.**

**Just to say, I don't own google either. Just to make things clear, and to be on the safe side of things...**


End file.
